


Truth And Deception

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: A Long, Hard, And Confusing Journey [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Very triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nogitsune wants to break Stiles and the Pack. He decides the best way to do that is to break the human everyone wants to protect, Danny, in the worst way possible. This story is very triggering. DO NOT READ if rape freaks you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are You?

I was in the middle of taking off my lacrosse uniform when I starting thinking about the rough day I’d had. Ethan and I had gotten into a huge fight this morning. Why can’t he just tell me he’s a werewolf already? I’m so tired of all the lies. Maybe I should just tell him I know? No. Danny you can’t. You just have to wait until he’s ready to tell you. One day he’ll trust you enough with his secret. It just sucks because I know I’ll never truly get over Stiles or truly fall in love with Ethan until he starts trusting me. While I was thinking I hadn’t realized my body was on autopilot. I had finished undressing and already had my towel on the hook ready to step into the showers. As I turned the water on and stepped into the spray I started thinking again. Like the fight wasn’t bad enough, I’d pulled an all nighter studying for the Econ test today. Which I know I aced despite my mood thanks to the before-mentioned fight. Before the fight I had my morning workout routine followed by a shower. Then after a long day at school came lacrosse practice which was always great to get my frustrations out. Usually I’d dress and shower with the other guys before heading home, but the school’s music department had a huge concert coming up in just a few days. So, I had to rush straight from practice to rehearsal. It was the biggest concert of the year. The orchestra, band, marching band, and choir were all performing a concert together and rehearsing is essential to pulling the concert off without a hitch. I didn’t even have time to change let alone shower. After rehearsal I had a meeting for the Academic Decathlon. They had moved the meeting just to fit into my busy schedule so I had to be there. The competition was in two weeks and we were far from ready, especially in Physics. That was one of my fortes but the rest of the team had trouble with it. They were getting better but weren’t quite where they needed to be. Anyway I’m getting off track. After the meeting I could finally go home, but I still hadn’t showered since lacrosse practice and my mom hated when I came home covered in dirt and sweat. I tend to track it with me through the house and she gets really pissed because I have a chance to shower at school. So, before I left school I needed to shower. Again my body was on autopilot because I was already done with my shower and had my towel wrapped around my waist. When I got to my locker I grabbed my phone so I could text my mom and tell her I would be leaving soon. After sending the text I looked at the time. Wow it was already ten o’clock. I can’t wait to get home and drop. Tomorrow’s Saturday and I can sleep in thank God. As I was packing up my things I heard the door to the locker room open and close. Who else is here this late? I chose to ignore it and chalk it up to my lack of sleep, but for some reason the hair on my neck wouldn’t go back down. After I was done packing up I reached for my clothes to start getting dressed.  
“Hello, Danny.” I spun around so fast I thought I’d get whiplash. I knew that voice but it was off some how.  
“Stiles?”  
He was sitting on the bench across from me. How did I not see him pass by me to sit down?  
“Yes?” Again there was something in his voice that didn’t sound right.  
“What are you doing here so late? Practice ended four hours ago?” This was weird and for some reason I wanted to get out of here as soon as humanly possible.  
“I’ve been waiting for you to get done. I wanted to talk to you.” Though Stiles waiting around this long just to talk to me wasn’t something I’d consider unusual I was still uneasy and really confused as to why.  
“Okay. Shoot.” Usually I would pretend to be disinterested and annoyed but something told me that was a bad idea.  
“Would you please sit down?” I didn’t want to but I did because it was Stiles and for some reason he was scaring me. “I’ve been thinking lately. About certain things.” The way he said that made my skin crawl. I couldn’t see his face because it was covered by a shadow but somehow I knew he was looking me up and down. His voice was way too serious and not in a good ‘we need to talk’ way but in a ‘if you knew what I knew you’d be very afraid’ kind of way.  
“What kind of things?” I inwardly gulped. This is crazy Stiles isn’t scary and he would never hurt me. He’d never hurt anyone.  
“Like you. Like me. Like us.” When he said us my heart skipped a beat. Is this why I felt weird? Because somehow I knew he had found out? Or maybe he felt the same way? No that’s insane! I dropped hints all through middle school and half of freshman year. There’s no way he feels the same way about me that I feel about him. “What about us?”  
“I like you Danny. I always have. I think you’re delicious.” Now I really wanted to run. I finally figured it out. What was so off putting. This wasn’t Stiles. I didn’t know much about the supernatural world yet, but I do know that whoever or whatever is sitting across from me isn’t the Stiles that I grew up with. This thing was too calm. Too collected. It’s voice too steady. And Stiles would never use the word delicious. Hot, cute, beautiful, sexy, or something of that nature but never delicious. He didn’t even describe curly fries as delicious. No, the word delicious was way to smooth, way too suave to ever spill from Stiles’ lips. Before I could stop myself. Before I could play along and maybe escape I uttered five fatal words.  
“What the fuck are you?” The second those words left my mouth I knew I wasn’t going to leave this locker room the same.


	2. Realizing Your Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.

It finally leaned forward and I say It’s face. It looked just like Stiles. I was petrified. A wide grin spread across what looked like Stiles face. But that wasn’t a Stiles smile. I didn’t think his face could ever make an expression so evil. I couldn’t move. I knew It had me right where It wanted me, and It knew it too.  
“Oh Danny. Sometimes you’re too smart for your own good.” It stood up and towered over me. I was screaming at my feet to get up and run, but they wouldn’t listen. For the first time I saw It’s eyes they were full of pure evil and hatred, but the worst part is that they looked just like Stiles’ eyes. Those eyes are what shocked me out of my daze and I bolted. It clearly didn’t expect me to do that. I ran to the door and tried to fling it open but it was locked. When did that happen? I didn’t even know it could be locked? I tried to unlock it but before I could open the door It was on me. It spun me around and threw me up against the door. It reached around and re-locked the door. I clenched my eyes shut waiting for an opportunity to strike. If this where Stiles I could take him easy. But if this where Stiles I wouldn’t need to. I couldn’t take the waiting any longer and tried to gut punch It. After all this wasn’t Stiles I was hurting. But It grabbed my fist mid punch and twisted my arm behind my back. Before I knew what was happening It threw me across the locker room and I hit the opposite wall. Hard. I screamed as my back and head erupted in pain.  
I lifted my head and saw It stalking towards me, not walking but stalking. Like a lion ready to pounce on a wounded gazelle. Whatever this thing was, It was a predator and a strong one at that. Though Stiles is tall he’s less than half my size and at least half my weight. And this thing in his body just picked me up with one hand and threw me more than twenty feet through the air. I tried to get up with my body screaming in pain, but once I got up on my hands and knees Stiles had me by the neck and lifted me in the air throwing me up against the wall. I could barely breathe and was clawing at his hands. When I felt as if I were going to pass out Stiles, NO, It leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
“You’re never going to be able to be in the same room as Stiles again, because we’re going to have soooooo much fun tonight.” My eyes widen when I realized what It meant. No! This can’t be happening.


	3. Mixing Up The Pronouns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny starts to confuse the real Stiles with the monster in the locker room with him.

It threw me again but this time I skidded across the floor. I was glad I could finally breathe again, but that happiness didn’t last for long because again It was on top of me. Stiles was straddling me with this mischievous and evil look in his eyes. Boy do I wish I had gotten dressed before I packed my bag. I was naked, terrified, and completely under his control. Stiles is loving how vulnerable I am. I can see it in his eyes. NO! Danny stop thinking like that! This isn’t Stiles. Stiles would never hurt you.  
I tried to punch It in the face but It grabbed my hands and held them above my head with one hand. Damn this thing was strong. I tried to wriggle out of It’s grasp but stopped immediately when It moaned. My eyes were practically popping out of my head. Our hips were perfectly aligned, so when I moved at all our groins were rubbing together. This realization made me want to throw up. Usually I like how tall Stiles was. We were the perfect heights for a couple. He’s just two inches shorter than me. But now I was wishing that Stiles was shorter that way he would have to be straddling my ribs in order to keep me pinned down, rather than my hips. Damn his longer torso versus my longer legs.  
“You know you really should stop fighting, Danny.” That voice so much like Stiles’ sent shivers down my spine, but not the good kind.  
“Really. Why would I do that?” Even though I was scared I was also pissed. How dare this Thing impersonate my Stiles?  
“Because I might get bored and have to find another friend to play with.” My whole body tensed up. All my friends faces going through my mind. Thinking of them in this position. I can’t do that to them. “I think I’ll go with Ethan.” When It said Ethan’s name I was really pissed.  
“Don’t you touch him!” I started fighting again not even caring that our crotches were rubbing together. Then It had the nerve to laugh. It’s laugh was nothing like Stiles’ though, it sounded too evil.  
“I even know exactly what to say to him. All I have to do is threaten you and he will do whatever I want. And with his past our little game might just break him completely.” It chuckled.  
“What do you mean? What happened in his past?” Now I was curious. Why would Ethan tell Stiles something but not tell me.  
“Well, when he was fourteen his family was murdered by a pack of werewolves. The pack didn’t think they were fit to raise the boys seeing how they weren’t werewolves. The pack killed them and took the twins in order to teach them how to be real wolves. There was this one wolf in the pack named Rothar. He had a thing for those beautiful, young twins. You can probably guess what happened. I mean you see how Ethan is the protector despite Aiden seeming to be stronger. He’s really just a hot head. Ethan became Aiden’s protector the second their parents died. He would never let anything happen to Aiden. You’re smart enough to figure out what happened next. The pack only had them for about six months but the damage was done by then”  
During his little rant I didn’t even think about trying to get away. All I could think about was Ethan getting violated by one person let alone another only two years later. And who knows what happened to him in the Alpha Pack. The leader, I can’t remember his name, didn’t exactly seem like he was a good guy. Stiles, NO, It noticed I had stopped fighting and smiled.  
“Good little girl.” He used his other hand to ruffle my hair. I realized he was doing that and calling me a girl because he was calling me a good little Bitch. It made bile rise in my throat because I couldn’t say anything. I didn’t want It to hurt Ethan. It put it’s hand on my face and dragged It’s fingers gently down my neck. Shivers of disgust wracked my whole body. I really wanted to bite him. As he dragged his hand onto my chest and massaged my peck he said, “You can still talk I just don’t want you to physically fight me.” There was an edge to his voice that told me he wanted me to talk. That the silence was something he didn’t like. I felt a little good about that, but decided to comply.  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“Anything.” I could tell by his voice that he was happy I was asking permission for what to talk to him about. That made me sick to my stomach.  
“Okay. Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? Why me of all people?”  
I hated how sensitive my nipples were because as soon as he tweaked one a jolt of pleasure ran right to my penis. He smiled that evil smile. He knew that had turned me on.  
“Well, I’m doing this for many reasons. One, because it’s fun.” He let go of my wrists so he could play with both of my nipples. “Two, because it will help me ruin Stiles life.” I was starting to get turned on even more and I hated myself for it. “I guess those are the only two. As for your other questions. I want your body in every way possible.” He whispered this into my ear and it turned me on even more because this time his voice sounded exactly like Stiles. This realization made my whole body jerk. He thought it was because of him but really it was because now I was starting to think of It as Stiles and I didn’t want to. “And finally I chose you because out of everyone he loves you are the one who only knows me as him. So, you’re the only one who will always see me when you look at him.” That freaked me out because I was already having trouble not thinking of him as Stiles. I didn’t want to remember this thing and this night every time I looked at Stiles’ beautiful face.  
“Please don’t do this.” I was completely petrified. I wanted so badly to cry but I couldn’t let him see me weak. I wouldn’t. He let go of my hands to pull his shirt off. Everything in me said to take my chance and I did. Right when that shirt covered his face I went to head-but him, but somehow he knew. He threw the shirt to the side and caught me by the throat before I could make contact. My already throbbing head banged against the hard floor and I couldn’t breathe. I tried to claw at his hands but couldn’t get them off my neck.  
“Maybe you’re not as smart as I thought Danny, because that was really stupid of you.” His words   
were dripping venom, his eyes laced with malice, and the way he said my name struck a fear in me that I never thought possible. He finally released my throat and I could breathe again. But that didn’t last for long. I barely caught my breathe before I felt a punch to my stomach. God this guy was strong. He punched me over and over again until he stood up and started kicking me in the gut. It felt like I was dying. I could barely breathe and I thought he was really going to kill me. By the time it stopped I could still move but not enough to fight back and I had coughed up a little blood onto the floor. Stiles bent down and licked it up. I wanted to vomit especially after seeing his face when he did it.  
Stiles, NO, he, NO, It. The pronouns were getting jumbled in my head and I didn’t like it. He started to undo his belt all the while smirking down at me. As he started to unbutton his pants I tried to get up but he just pushed me onto my side with his foot. Stiles body was magnificent like always but for the first time I didn’t want him to take off his clothes. Then went the boxers and I hated myself for gawking at it. Stiles was HUGE. Longer than any guy I’d ever been with and surprisingly quite thick compared to the rest of his lanky body. I’d waited so many years to see Stiles like this and the only time I’ll get to is when it’s not even him, just some evilness impersonating him. As he stalked towards me I tried to get up again but he was to fast.  
“If you’re a good girl then I won’t have to hurt your beautiful boyfriend.” At the mention of Ethan I froze. The last thing I wanted was for this thing to hurt anyone I loved. I had forgotten about his threat against Ethan earlier because I was so terrified, but now I remembered it quite clearly.  
“Are you going to be a good girl for Stiles.” It wasn’t a question. He knew he had me. I nodded but he wasn’t satisfied.  
“You know a conservation is a two way street Danny.” The way he said my name was just like Stiles and it made me want to cry, because how could I ever talk to him again when I would think of this moment every time he said my name. I knew exactly what he wanted me to say and I wanted to rip his head off.  
“Yes I’ll be a good girl, Stiles.” Having to say my crushes name to this thing made me die a little inside.  
“There’s my good little bitch.” He slid his hand over my cheek and down over my abs. This sent shivers through my whole body and this thing was loving it. “Remember you better be good.”


	4. Bad Bitches

At first I didn’t know why he was warning me again. That is until he was straddling me with our penis’ touching. I was disgusted and aroused and I hated the part of me that yearned for Stiles body. But I didn’t fight or anything. Then he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I wanted to cry. My first kiss with Stiles and it had to be like this. This wasn’t a tender kiss either, no, there was viciousness behind it. I could feel it. Then he licked the seam of my lips and I knew I had to let him in. His tongue invaded my mouth licking all around mapping it out. I didn’t reciprocate and I felt that tongue get skinnier and longer because it dove down my throat, and deep too. I choked and it retracted. He looked into my eyes and I could tell that I wasn’t just going to have to take it but fully participate. I wanted to scream.  
When he dove back in I kissed back. I started to try and think of the real Stiles. And how this kiss would be but I couldn’t because the kiss was so vicious. Then he started to rock his hips into mine and I froze, even my tongue. He didn’t like that and thrust his hips into mine again, but this time he bit my tongue at the same time. This time I did scream, but it was muffled by Stiles mouth. My tongue was throbbing and I could taste the blood. As he pulled away he had blood dripping from his mouth. It was landing on my chest. Drop after drop of my own blood. I felt like I was drowning in blood as it slid down my throat. He forced me to turn to the side so I could spit it out. When he was satisfied with the fact I could breathe again he harshly turned me onto my back. He leaned really close to me. I could feel blood sliding out of my mouth and down my cheek. As he licked it up he said, “Bad bitches get punished Danny. Do you want me to have to punish you again?” I shook my head no. I could feel tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. He smiled that evil toothy grin.  
He thrust against me again and this time I didn’t have to think about it before I was thrusting against him as well. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head again. His breathing was getting heavy and so was mine. His from pleasure and mine from exhaustion. Before he could finish he stopped and I just knew he was waiting to cum for the big finally. Bile rose up into my throat but I swallowed it back down. Then he was up on his feet dragging me by my hair until I was on my knees. I was face to face with Stiles’ erection and unlike in all my fantasies this time I wasn’t happy about it. Stiles pulled my head back by my hair and whispered in my ear, “Why don’t you put that sexy dimpled mouth to use like the good little cock slut you are. I hear you’re very good at it.” Again it wasn’t a question and I hated that I had no choice but to obey like I was some kind of dog. I licked the tip before wrapping my hand around him and started to stroke while sucking lightly on the head and teasing the slit. It sickens me that he was right about me being good at this. I had started off slow as a tease and then my hand was gone and I had half of Stiles’ girth in my mouth and down my throat. I underestimated just how big he was, because usually I would have had the whole thing swallowed. I hate myself for giving this blow job my all, but my tongue hurt when it scratched against the dick in my mouth. I just wanted it to be over with so I decided to give Stiles everything I had, as if it were the real him.  
He obviously liked it because now he wasn’t just panting but straight up moaning. He was moaning like he was having a wet dream. I really couldn’t fit anymore in my mouth. Stiles was just too thick. My mouth wasn’t used to having to stretch this wide. But he didn’t care. He wanted more. He grabbed the back of my head and slammed into my throat. I beyond choked. I tasted blood again and could only assume he reopened the bite mark from earlier. I was screaming around Stiles’ dick because it hurt so bad. Thrust after thrust. It wasn’t the length that bothered me, it was the girth. It was so thick and my windpipe wasn’t wide enough. But he found a way as he slammed into me again and again. I swear I was about to pass out when all of a sudden a salty taste mixed with the blood and I knew what it was. He met my eyes and I knew I had to swallow it; blood, semen, and all. When Stiles was far enough away I started coughing. My throat was raw, but not the kind of raw that usually comes with giving head. That’s when I realized he hadn’t reopened my tongue wound, but had ripped at least one tear in my windpipe. It hurt to breathe.  
Stiles grabbed me by my waist and flipped me over. I landed hard on my already bruised stomach and I couldn’t help but wince. I knew what was coming next and I dreaded it. But as I looked up into the mirror I was facing and saw his eyes I knew it was much worse than I had thought. He straddled my ass and grabbed me by my hair. Then he smashed my face into the floor. Blood burst from my nose and I knew it was broken as well as my jaw. I had to remind myself over and over again that this wasn’t Stiles, because Stiles wouldn’t do something like this.  
“How dare you!” His nails dug into my neck and I could feel the cuts burst open as blood bubbled through the now broken skin. I could feel tears on my cheeks from the impact of my nose slamming into the ground. I realized just then what I had done to piss him off. I made him cum. He wanted to cum inside my ass not my mouth. I don’t see how it was my fault seeing as near the end I had no control over what was happening, but that didn’t matter to Stiles. NO not Stiles, It.  
“I told you bad bitches get punished Danny. Did I not?” His voice made me answer as if I were a scared child.  
“Yes.” My voice trembled with fear. He clenched his thighs around my waist and held my hands above my head. I was so scared for what was to come next. My whole body shook with fear. I hated   
that he made me feel so vulnerable and weak. I’d never felt this way before, not even when I was beaten up and woke up in the hospital the summer after sixth grade when I had come out. And to think that the one person to make me feel so low and disgusting is the one person I love more than anything other than my family.


	5. Playing Along

I felt something cold on my back. I was only confused for second, because in that next second I was screaming bloody murder. The knife was digging into my back. I could tell he was writing or drawing something specific because he was dragging the knife at an agonizingly slow pace. I felt blood burst through my open skin and run down my back and sides. As I was bleeding Stiles was wiping the blood off so he could see what he was doing. When his hands touched my cut skin it burned like nothing I’ve ever felt before. It felt like hours and I thought I would die of blood loss before he stopped carving. I wanted to know but at the same time I dreaded what was now permanently etched into my back. As I looked into his eyes through the mirror all I could think was; NO! NO! NO! My mind was so weak that I just realized I had started calling It Stiles, and it was getting harder and harder to convince myself that this evil bastard wasn’t my Stiles. My Stiles was brutally honest and flirty and sarcastic and totally adorkable.  
I don’t know how but I was getting some energy back. Not much but enough to get my head back on straight and get up on my hands and knees. I was trying to stand up and so my legs were spread wide for leverage. I wasn’t really thinking about what I was doing or that It was still behind me. I realized just a second too late when without warning he thrust into me while gripping my hips far too tightly. I didn’t think I could scream anymore but I was wrong. And when I screamed it was louder and sounded more horrifying than any scream I’ve ever used or heard before. It felt like someone had literally stabbed me in the ass with a knife. That first thrust had already ripped me open, I felt my insides literally rip apart, and blood oozed around his erection. The blood didn’t even have time to leak out of me before he thrust in again. And again I screamed that horrifying scream. He just kept thrusting into me again and again and again. I wasn’t even trying to hold back my screams and tears anymore. I just wanted it to stop. As if he read my mind he said, “If you want me to stop you’ll have to get me to finish.”  
I knew what he meant he meant I had to get into it and play into his sick fantasy. His hand had bruised my hips so badly I was afraid to look at them. His hands had moved up to my ribs. I hadn’t even realized that I had closed my eyes but they shot open. His fingers were sliding over my scars. If he broke a rib like I knew he could, without even meaning to, it would puncture my lung and I would die. There was a part of me that wanted him to break it, but my fighting side wanted him to get his hand the hell away from there. I had to suck it up and play along if I wanted to live. I realized this the second his hands tightened on my ribs and I could feel them already bruising. The second he loosened his grip enough I rolled my body into his in a way that caused his hands to slide up to my shoulders.  
His grip tightened even harder and I felt both my right clavicle and my left shoulder blade break. I screamed but I made it sound a little pleasureful. I bent my upper body down so he would have a better angle to go deeper. All of this made me sick but I knew I had to do it or I would die here. Stiles pulled my left arm behind my back, God that hurt my shoulder, and his other hand held my right arm above my head. When I slammed back onto Stiles and moaned sinfully. His grip tightened and my wrist broke. Luckily my shoulder was already broken so he couldn’t break my shoulder and clavicle in one movement. Through all the pain I bit my lip He let my arm go and wrapped his arm around my chest to get better leverage. It wasn’t enough. Stiles ripped his hand back clawing my chest open in the process. I was sure that before the night was over I would die of blood loss.  
He told me to hold myself up on my forearms and I did. I hated calling him Stiles in my head but I had to if I was going to make him think that he broke me. I felt his knees spread to get a better angle as he wrapped his arms around the top of my thighs. This position was new to me. But as his elbows hooked around my knees and his hands gripped my shoulders I knew that he had wanted me to play along just so he could get me into this position. He never wanted me to like it. He just wanted me to be willing to get into this dangerous position. I was so stupid to think he wanted me to like it. He specific said earlier that he wanted me to hate Stiles. Why would I hate Stiles if I liked it? How could I be so idiotic. I knew what was coming. I was still smart enough to know what being in this position at this angle could and would do. I could feel my hip bones screaming at the position.  
He thrust in and that pushed my hips apart that last little bit and I felt both my hips break with a loud SNAP followed by my blood curdling scream. That made his first thrust into me feel like a bee sting in comparison. With my hips broken he could thrust even deeper without even having to hold my legs apart, he just pushed them up towards my head and hooked them around the legs of the benches. Then he pulled my arms under me towards him in a certain position. So that my shoulders and arms pushed my body up high enough off the ground so he could still thrust into me without holding me up. He used one hand to support himself and the other to yank my head back to meet his eyes. The strain really hurt and I tried to stare at him defiantly, but those eyes so much like Stiles’ and not at all at the same time. After making out with me for a few minutes while my head was yanked back he made me face the mirror again, but he still had a tight grip on my hair. My jaw was on fire, in fact all of my limbs were. They hurt so bad. Especially my hips being stuck in the same position that broke them in the first place.


	6. Accepting Your Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny believes he is going to die. Sorry it's super short. Don't even know why I divided this work into chapters, so sorry again.

Stiles started to, NO, It started to kiss, lick, and suck on my neck. He bit my earlobe and whispered, “You’re his good little slut. Aren’t you?” I didn’t answer. That’s when he grabbed my ribs and he squeezed. I didn’t want to die so I yelled out. “Yes!”  
“Yes what?” I could tell he was smiling just by his tone. I started hating myself again.  
“Yes, I’m a good little slut!” I hated calling him that and I hated saying that. I felt so used and degraded. I can’t believe he hasn’t cum yet. I just want all this to be over. He just kept thrusting and thrusting and I just kept bleeding and bleeding.  
“What else are you, Danny?” I had to answer no matter the question. I really don’t want to die.  
“I’m a cum slut! And a cock slut!” I was yelling everything in between gasps because everything hurt so bad.  
“Tell me more.” His thrusts were getting faster.  
“I loved ... The feel ... Of your cum... Sliding down my throat... It tasted so good... And your... Cock felt like... Heaven on my tongue.” His breathing was really fast now.  
“Are you... A... Whore... Danny?” Now he was having trouble talking. It would all be over soon.  
“My mouth... And... My ass... Are huge... Cock sucking... Whores... Especi...ally... For him.” Tears were streaming down my face and I was sobbing. I started to wonder if Stiles was really in there somewhere and was trying to fight the monster. But all that led to was wondering if I’m wrong and this is the real Stiles. NO! IT’S NOT! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!  
I could feel his cock start throbbing inside of me. He was close. It was time to finish this. I said the last words I ever wanted to say. They were also the words that made me break. I would never be able to be around Stiles ever again. But I just wanted it to end. So, I mustered up everything I had left and said. “I’m his good little bitch.”  
“Who’s Bitch?”  
“Stiles Bitch.” I cried as he came and then saw only blackness.


End file.
